


A Simple Check-up

by Hellsing_Ultimate213



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Connor, dom!kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsing_Ultimate213/pseuds/Hellsing_Ultimate213
Summary: Connor visits Kamski,,,,, why: Connor has been acting strange and Hank is concerned for him so he sends him to Kamski for a check-up. Kamski is a dirty bastard and certainly gives him a “check-up” just not the type Connor was expecting





	A Simple Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> this my first time writing DBH so i apologize before hand if their a little ooc

Connor was in the self driving car on his way to Kamski’s place. According to Hank, Connor had been acting strange ever since he became deviant. Connor wasn’t sure what Hank meant and quite frankly didn’t see this as cause for concern. Of course he’d be different, he broke through his coding and is still trying to find himself; however, due to his friend’s concern, he went anyway.

The place looked drastically different in the spring; a bit more inviting with all of the different assortments of flowers surrounding the complex. The place still had a cold atmosphere to it, as though it were still winter.

Connor sort of sheepishly approached the front door, contrary to his previous demeanor when approaching the building. After his last encounter with Elijah, he was a little apprehensive about the whole situation. 

Connor mocked confidence and rang the doorbell, However when the door opened he was not met with one of the chloes like last time. Instead he was met with the face of his creator, Elijah Kamski. He was wearing light grey sweatpants and a dark red shirt, he was barefoot and his hair was tied back in the same manner it had been during Connor’s last encounter. Connor desperately attempted to hold on to that mock confidence from a moment ago, slowly failing as Kamski’s piercing blue eyes met his.

“Ah, Connor, I’ve been expecting you.” Kamski waved him in, seamingly pleased? Or was it something else? Connor couldn’t quite place the emotion in Elijah’s eyes.

“I, uh, where are the chloes…” the android said sort of absentmindedly. Connor was too busy trying to determine the emotion in Kamski’s eyes, and in turn, what they were making him feel. He was intimidated by the cold blue eyes that bored into him.

“Why? Would you prefer to see them over me?” Kamski joked. Unfortunately, this joke went way over Connor's head. Connor panicked a small bit, fumbling over his words, trying to explain himself. The last thing Connor wanted was to offend his creator.

“I, uh No, um, No sir, that’s not what I-” Connor struggled too much to get his apology out. Kamski was clearly quite amused by the android’s panic, but there was something else. Something that had mildly changed Kamski’s demeanor after Connor’s rushed apology. The two made their way to a room that seemed to be a lab of sorts. Therium and biocomponents were scattered over several workbenches and lab tables. On the back and side walls of the large room there were metal shelves that went from floor to ceiling with tools, therium, and biocomponents neatly arranged, almost obsessively labeled and arranged actually.

“The Chloes wished to be free, so I relinquished ownership of them,” Elijah said, shrugging, “but enough about that, why are you here to see me today?” he made a slow predatory round of Connor, hand dragging along Connor’s back as he went. Connor felt himself flinch at the touch. There was something in Kamski’s eyes that made all of this feel a bit less innocent than it was supposed to be. Kamski led Connor to a lab table that was close to a shelving unit, awaiting his answer. Connor noticed a bottle of lube on the table, he wondered what Kamski would possibly need that for.

“Well, Lieutenant Anderson claims that I’ve been acting… strange lately and wanted me to come to you to be examined and make sure everything is working alright.” Connor stated, avoiding the intense gaze of the other.

Kamski got close to Connor, a little too close for comfort. Connor started to melt under the other man’s gaze. Losing his composure, Connor got a system alert. His internal temperature was rising. Connor didn’t understand why he was feeling this way and was a little scared. Suddenly a look of amusement and understanding crossed Kamski’s face. Kamski inched his face closer until they were mere inches apart. Connor thought he really was going to melt.

Connor started to feel as though he were a fish out of water. His nerves were getting the better of him, he wanted to touch Kamski. Suddenly Kamski turned him around and pressed him against the shelving unit. Connor was firmly held in place by the former CEO’s weight and grip. He felt a rush of sorts. This seemed to excite him more than it scared him. Connor let out a short, barely audible, whine; he had no idea why he did that.

(Un)fortunately for Connor, due to their close proximity Kamski heard this barely audible whine, and he was eager to hear more. Kamski started slowly grinding his cock against Connors ass, the friction nearly pulling a groan out of the man.

Kamski spoke, “You see, most androids are equipped with fully functioning sex organs to accommodate for whatever their owner would desire. Androids are also given the ability to lust for someone, however this feature is only activated in the deviant androids due to their disregard for their program and their newfound ability to feel emotions…” he trailed off as Connor started to lightly push his ass against Kamski.  
Kamski recovered from the act and continued, grinding down a little faster. “And so it would seem, that you have been deviant for a few months now and still have not found this feature. This, in theory, is the reason for your strange behavior. How dirty is that?” he let out a breathless laugh after his enquiry. 

“So tell me Connor, who is it you lust after? Is it your friend and investigative partner, Hank? Is it the leader of the deviants, Markus? Or is it one of the other deviant androids you helped to become free?” Kamski smiled, kind of evilly as he snaked his hand to Connors own hardness; however, Kamski was prepared for every answer except the one he received.

“Y-you” the android choked out. 

There was a pause, for a second Connor thought that he shouldn’t have said his true feelings. That is until Kamski quickly flipped Connor around pushing him harder into the shelves and grinding harder this time on Connors dick. There was a darkness in Kamski’s eyes and Connor thought that if Kamski wanted, he could swallow him whole. The pleasure coerced a low moan from Connor, now moving his hips with Kamski’s, desperately craving more friction. Conner was letting out quiet whines with each movement. Kamski lowered his head to suck and bite on Connors neck. The sensation was so foreign but it felt really good.

After a particularly hard bite Connor moaned loudly and begged Kamski to give him more. Connor wanted more of Kamski. Elijah complied. Moving a small bit away from the shelves, he grabbed Connor by the hair and slowly pushed him down on his knees. All the while Connor looking into Kamski’s eyes with a sort of fire that Kamski had never seen in an androids eyes.

The former CEO, one hand still in the androids hair, used his free hand to reach into his sweatpants and boxers and pulled them down just enough to let his cock free from its confines, hitting Connors cheek.. Kamski slowly pushed his thumb between Connors lips, opening his mouth painfully slowly. Connor looks up at the man before him. Kamski’s eyes show a burning hunger that only seem to excite him more. 

Kamski slowly places his cock into Connors mouth, the sensors go wild with the tastes. Everything is moving so slowly, Connor wants more, now. Kamski’s free hand takes its place next to the other in Connor's hair. Connor closes his mouth around the appendage and downloads data on how to perform oral sex on a male. 

Connor starts bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Kamski at a moderate but steadily growing in pace. Kamski groans and pushes Connors head down faster and starts thrusting into his mouth. Each thrust muffles the soft moans that are emulating from Connors mouth, only encouraging the former CEO to move faster and harder He pushes in all the way, much to Connors surprise, and pulls out of Connors mouth. 

“Stand up.” Elijah commands. Connor complies, looking a bit disheveled.

“Sit on that lab table” he points to the one that the two originally walked to when entering the room. 

Connor eagerly sits on the lab table, the other man, pushing between his legs, pulls Connor in for a passionate kiss. Kamski’s tongue pushed itself into the androids mouth, tasting himself on the others tongue. 

Kamski loosened Connors tie and started working on getting the androids pants off. Connor was stripped down of everything but his tie and Elijah applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers. Connor’s previous question of what it was used for was now answered. 

One finger was steadily inserted into Connor’s hole. He could feel each knuckle of the finger as they passed the ring of muscle. He thrusted his finger in and out for a short while before adding another finger and repeating the process for a third. 

Connor squirmed and wrapped his legs around Kamski’s waist, letting out breathy moans. Connor wondered briefly if the scientists and engineers at Cyberlife messed up on his sensitivity settings in that area because he felt pleasure almost too intense as Kamski thrusted his fingers into Connor. The thought immediately left when the thrusting suddenly sped up a great deal. Connor yelped and wrapped his arms around the former CEO’s neck he turned his head into Kamski’s neck and bit down. He groaned loudly and sped up his had even more. 

Suddenly the fingers were removed and Kamski once again spread a generous amount of lube over his leaking cock. Connor felt him groan as he did so. The android was then spread open by the others dick as it entered. Kamski seemed to restrain himself from slamming it in and continuing at the previous pace. 

 

Connor bit down harder at the feeling, when the metallic taste of blood entered his mouth his sensors immediately identified it as “Elijah Kamski, Former Cyberlife CEO and founder of Cyberlife”. Kamski let out the first real moan Connor had ever heard him give. Since they started this…’session.’ Connor’s only really heard muffled guttural groans and heavy breathing. In conclusion, Kamski was a bit of a masochist. 

The thrusts went from slow and careful to hard and fast. Connors moans muffled by the others throat as he sunk his teeth in a little deeper, another moan leaving Kamski’s mouth from the sensation. 

“A-ah-hah, somethings ha-happening!” the android had never felt this before, a tightening in his stomach. The only reply he received was the speeding up of Elijah’s hips as he pounded Connor even harder as he stroked Connors dick in time with his thrusts.

That’s when the tightening released and a wave of euphoria washed over Connor as a white, tinted blue therium based substance covered Connor’s stomach and Kamski’s hand. Kamski’s thrusting only sped up, however more erratic and inconsistent. He buried his face in the androids neck and bit down to muffle the whisper of Connor's name leave his mouth as he went over the edge.


End file.
